Lost In My World
by xXHummiBearsXx
Summary: Sesshomaru may be the toughest guy in school but no one knows his secret. Secretly abuse by his father one thing he can't handle what happens when a new kid comes in and breaks the cold barrier.
1. My names Sesshomaru

Summery: Sesshomaru may be the toughest guy in school but no one knows his secret abused by his father one thing he can't handle what happens when a new kid comes in and breaks the cold barrier.

* * *

A silver headed teenager was slammed into a near by wall with blood trickling down his mouth to his chin then dropped to the floor.

"What did I tell you!" A man yelled punching the silver headed teen. The teen looked at the man with unemotional eyes while more blood came outta his mouth from the punch.

"Don't stare at me like that damnit!" The man yelled and kicked the teen's side to hard and you could hear something crack, the teen screamed in pain and closed his eyes hoping that it'd stop the pain.

"That's right scream i like it when you scream." The man said laughing and kicked the teen one more time on the side, before walking off.

"Now get your ass to school you worthless piece of shit!" The man yelled, it took a while but the teen slowly got up coughing a little bit of blood and holding his side.

"My names Sesshomaru.." He whispered, before wiping his mouth and grabbing the fallin book bag that had fallin from the surprise attack from his father. He sighed and opened the door slowly, the pain in his side seemed to increase with every step he took. He rested for a while then finally closed the door and walked down the street towards his school.

As he walked past people some looked terrified some just froze and stared, some ran in sight of his presence. But this didn't bother him one bit he already knew what their problem was, they were weak little human who didn't understand anything they just run at the sight of him because they were scared weaklings. Sesshomaru **HATED!** humans with burning passion and he had so many reasons why but he could never know weather he hated his dad or humans more his dad ruined his life, and well humans destroyed his life also he just wished he could get rid of both.

He finally saw his school Shikon High School it was pretty on the outside but it was a battle in the inside their were human, demons and half-demons in there, and everyone had their own group and they happened to stay in their group its been that way since the school was made. Everyone had a group except Sesshomaru he was a loner and he kept it that way and no one dared mess with him everyone was to scared to talk to him and he could careless.

Sesshomaru finally reached the school and walked inside it suddenly got quiet as Sesshomaru walked passed people his sides were starting to heal fast, he was so thankful he was a demon and not some weak human. He reached his locker and opened it putting his book bag in and taking out the things he needed for the rest of the day, he slammed it shut making the whispers stop for a while his eyes were cold and showed no emotion at all.

-------------Homeroom----------------

Sesshomaru stared out the window ignoring his teacher babbling something about the news, since he wasn't allowed to watch TV he could careless about the news.

"Anyway enough about that news lets get on with the school news we got a new student." The teacher started looking on a piece of paper in his hands squinting his eyes Sesshomaru started at the homeroom teacher '_He forgot his glasses again dumb humans'_ _**'We could do so much better with out them if you just let me free and wipe this whole world rid of them'**_ A deep voice whispered Sesshomaru ignored the voice and forced himself to listen to the homeroom teacher for an odd reason.

"Ahhh Kagome Hirashe..." He said slowly.

"Come in." He finished and looked at the door as it opened and in walked a girl in school uniform.

"Great another human." Sesshomaru heard a demon whisper to another demon secretly Sesshomaru thought the same thing.

" um.. its Kagome Higurashi..." She whispered.

"Ahh sorry.... sit anywhere you want." He said and turned to write something on the board. A few humans waved their hands signaling her to sit by them. _'Hn same old humans sticking together it won't make them any stronger'_ He thought and turned to stare out the window again. The 'Human Group' as most demons called them sat in the back as did Sesshomaru but they sat far away from him, but today they were closer to him then normal and that meant the only seat available to sit in was between Sesshomaru and another human girl. But since the new girl was new she knew nothing about who to stay away from and sat in that seat anyway, some peoples eyes widen Kagome place her things on the desk.

"Hi my names Sango." The girl Kagome was sitting next to whispered, Kagome smiled.

"Mines Kagome." Kagome whispered.

"So i've heard." Sango said they both giggled softly.

The desks were separate but they very close together which meant when Kagome's pencil rolled off her desk while she was talking to Sango happened to roll on Sesshomaru's desk he glared at the pencil, and grabbed it he tapped Kagome kinda of harshly. She turned around to stare at the person who was tapping her so hard only to see beautiful but cold and lost eyes glaring at her,Kagome looked to see he had her pencil in his hand.

"S-sorry i didn't notice." Kagome whispered finally breaking the long eye contact Sesshomaru stared at the Kagome like she was an idiot '_Is she trying to start a conversation with me, or just trying to annoy me'_ Sesshomaru thought Kagome finally took her pencil from him. Sesshomaru turned to look back out the window again Kagome blushed and looked at Sango whose face looked scared.

"Sango w-whats wrong?" Kagome asked waving her hand in front of Sango's face, Sango blinked and smiled.

"What?" Sango asked.

"What was wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing forget about it." Sango said and waved her off, Kagome shrugged and they started chatting about different things.

----------------------------------------------------------------Lunch time-------------------------------------

Kagome stretched and yawned.

"Finally lunch time." Kagome said in happiness Sango giggled and lead Kagome to the lunchroom when they entered Kagome was surprised. She looked around the lunchroom was pretty quite except for the whispers, but what surprised Kagome more was there were groups one with all humans and all demons and even all half-demons. Kagome stared around the lunchroom as Sango lead them to go gt their tray, everyone seemed so angry demons were glaring at humans and half demons as half demons glared back and humans just tried to ignore the stares knowing if they tried anything they'd die.

"Sango..." Kagome started.

"I know... but lets not talk about it here just wait a while and I'll explain everything." Sango said as both her and Kagome grabbed their tray and headed towards the human group. Kagome looked around and noticed the only person not in a group was the guy who gave her, her back pencil.

"Ahh Sango my dear i see we have a new girl in school." A teenage boy said, Kagome look to see a boy looking down at her Kagome blushed.

" My names Miroku." He said with a smirk, an angry vein popped on Sango's forehead.

"Don't try anything you pervert shes new here." Sango said angrily, Miroku waved her off.

"I wouldn't do that." He said.

"At least not today." He smirked Sango kicked him square in the balls and went to sit down dragging a confused Kagome with her. They ate their lunch peacefully with the other humans and chatted like they've been friends forever.

---------------------------Last period----------------------------

Kagome made it to her last period with Sango's help tho she had to leave since they didn't have this class together, Kagome sat in the back and didn't pay much attention to who she was sitting by.

"Hello class." Said a deep voice, Kagome looked up to see a middle age man with dark red eyes walk in the class room.

"Well, were gonna be doing a project and everyone's going to have a partner that I a sign you to." He said sitting in his chair and putting his feet on his desk,Kagome gulped

_'He looks so scary.'_ Kagome thought twirling her fingers nervously.

"The person to the left of you is your partner for the rest of the year so better get to know them and get use to them, cause there's no switching no matter how much you hate it." He said the classroom was so silent you could hear a pen drop, Kagome looked to see people staring to left of each other and understood why some demons were pared with humans or half demons and some half demons were paired with humans.

"What are you fuckin serous!" Some people yelled

"No way am i working with that!" A demon yelled pointing at a half demon, the half demon got up and yelled back.

"Well no one wants to work with you anyway!" Kagome twitched a little as teens started arguing.

"**SHUT UP**!" The teacher yelled.

"Did i ask for your opinion! No i didn't! your gonna work with who ever i a signed you with cause its my classroom not yours!" He roared everyone quieted down and sat in their seats angrily. Kagome gulped and looked to the left of her slowly and looked up to see a pair of golden eyes glaring down at her.

"H-hi." She whispered.

"..." Sesshormaru said nothing and turned to look back out the window. Kagome sighed and turned to look at the teacher only learning everyone was staring at her, Kagome quickly looked down at her desk feeling very uncomfortable.

"Anyway this project is about how well you get along with your partner, you have to get to know them learn everything about them even their secrets by the end of the year." The teacher said closing his eyes and leaning on his chair, there was deadly silents everyone except for Sesshomaru and Kagome glared at the teacher evilly.

"Glaring will get you no where you might as well get to know you partner." The teacher said, and grabbed some paper and put them on his desk.

"Everyone get a piece of paper and get to know them better." The teacher finished as the bell rang, everyone grabbed a paper and rushed out Kagome and Sesshormaru were last to leave. Kagome got up from her seat grabbed her stuff and walked to the desk to get a paper she read the first question.

**What's your partners name?:**

Kagome wondered the same thing to she turned to see Sesshormaru right behind her, Kagome grabbed a paper and handed it to him. He said nothing and grabbed a different paper Kagome put the paper she tried to give to Sesshormaru back down on the desk.

"Um.. wait!" Kagome said as Sesshormaru started walking towards the door.

"Wait." She said again, Sesshormaru stopped.

"W-whats your name." She whispered Sesshormaru started walking again ignoring her. Kagome sighed and looked at her paper _'This is gonna be a long year'_ Kagome thought and started walking out the door also.

* * *

Finally done :D i was gonna post it on yesterday on Friday but i fell asleep D: anyway i want 3 reviews before i making the next chapter :D so i see if i should keep going or not o.o


	2. What's he Dangerous For?

Summery: Sesshomaru may be the toughest guy in school but no one knows his secret abused by his father one thing he can't handle what happens when a new kid comes in and breaks the cold barrier.

* * *

Sesshomaru slammed his locker door harshly grabbing his book bag that laid on the school floor and walked home.

_'How dare that teacher pair me up with a weak human! I am Sesshomaru and i deserved better then that!.'_ Sesshomaru thought bitterly but kept his emotionless mask on as he walked home. _**'Hehe this should be so interesting.'**_ A deep voice said inside Sesshomaru's head. _'What the hell do you mean this should be interesting you hate human as much i do, or have you gotten soft?' _Sesshomaru thought to his inner demon. when he heard silence he got angrier but soon got over it as his house came in view. Sesshomaru stopped walking and glared at his house as if it was the source of his problem.

**Flashback**

_A small little sliver headed kid ran up some basement stairs and opened the basement door, seeing some lady opening the door leading to the outside world the kid ran towards the lady._

_"Please." The sliver headed kid begged making the lady stop in her tracks._

_"Please.. take me with you i don't wanna stay here! i don't wanna die." The sliver headed kid whispered with tears leaking from his eyes, the women turned around and held out her hand for the kid to grab. The sliver headed kid started to reach for the hand leading to freedom before the baby in the lady's other arm start crying loudly._

_"What the hell is going on down there!" A deep voice yelled loudly from up stair, the women pulled back her hand and held the baby closer to her. She looked back at the sliver headed child._

_"I promise I'll be back just wait." The women said fleeing leaving the sliver headed kid behind._

_"No! please take me with you!" The kid yelled reaching his hand towards the lady's figure that looked long gone, suddenly the door was slammed in his face, the kid yanked his hand back before his hand was slammed in between the door.  
_

_"What the hell you think your doing." A deep voice said grabbing the sliver head kid by the collar and throwing him across the room._

_"Stop no more i can't take it anymore!" The sliver kid yelled frighteningly crawling to get away from the man that was walking closer to him._

_"You don't command me i command you!" The man yelled and kicked the kid into a table making the vase fall on the sliver head kid, the man grabbed the kid by the collar and walked to the basement and threw the kid down the stairs. The sliver head kid rolled down the cement stairs all the way to the bottom, he got up shakenly but fell so instead the kid crawled up the stairs staring at the man in terror._

_"There's no one left to protect you now, your all mine now." The man said laughing._

_" But look at the bright side Sesshomaru at least you can get over your fear of the dark." The man roared in laughter at his joke, little Sesshomaru started crawling up the stairs a little faster._

_"Please stop don't do this! i don't like the dark!" Little Sesshomaru yelled._

_"Deal with it no son of mine will be afraid of the dark!" The man yelled grabbing the door handle as Little Sesshomaru made it to the top._

_"Stop!" Sesshomaru yelled again trying to make a run for it._

_"To late!" The man said and slammed the door in Sesshomaru's face making him stumble back and fall down the stairs again. The man roared in laughter on the other side of the door, Sesshomaru sat up slowly and carefully and he curled in a ball and rocked back and forth then glared into the darkness._

_"I'll never trust another human again." He vowed and rubbed his eyes._

**End of Flashback**

Sesshomaru forced those memory's back in his mind trying to forget about them and continued walking towards his 'So called home'.Once he reached it he looked one more time at his house from the outside, most people would call it a mansion it was huge! his father was rich and he literally owned half of Japan. Sesshomaru opened the door and walked inside after smelling no sight or hearing no sight of his father he walked up to his room and closed his door and threw his book bag in the corner, took of his shirt and walked up to the mirror to examine himself from the beatings from this morning.

Sesshomaru may be fully demon but even the beatings from his father took a long time to heal, there were bruises all over the spot were his rib cage was from when his father kicked him this morning, his body was healing slowly from the mornings beatings since his body was still healing from last nights beatings also. Sesshomaru grunted disgust from what he saw and went to lay on his bed and soon fell into a deep sleep.

------Next Morning----

Sesshomaru's alarm clock had woken him up he was surprise to find out he slept for 15 hours straight and that his father didn't bother him once. Sesshomaru sat up in his bed and scratched his head then stretched, when he stretched he noticed that he was fully healed no bruise or anything he yawned and walked to the bathroom.

After his shower Sesshomaru got dressed and head down stairs with his book bag over his shoulder, something was usually off. Their maids would be running around cleaning or food would be filling the air but it was dead silence Sesshomaru stopped and sniffed the air, no signs that his father had came home yesterday at all or that anyone was in the house. Sesshomaru shook his head and walked to school saying he'd think about it later.

----With Kagome---

Kagome sighed put her ipod in her pocket.

"Took you long enough Sango." Kagome said as Sango and Miroku jumped outta Miroku's car.

"Sorry, someone drives like a freak-in wuss." Sango said glaring at Miroku he shrugged.

"Didn't want endanger my baby." Miroku said walking towards Sango., she blushed.

"Really?" She said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah i die if anything happened to my car." Miroku said, walking pass Sango and towards his car and started hugging it. Kagome giggled as Sango's face turned red in anger.

"Whatever!" She said and kicked Miroku's leg he jumped.

"What the heck!" He shouted the girls both giggled.

"Sango?" Kagome said starting to calm down.

"Yeah?" Sango said staring/laughing at the Perv who jumped around rubbing his leg.

"That guy who sits next to me in our homeroom who is he?" Kagome asked, Sango's laughter stopped admittedly.

"Why?" Sango said looking at Kagome seriously.

"Well, its just that.. I don't know he seems interesting." Kagoem said, Sango sighed.

"He's a very dangerous person that's all you need to know." Sango said.

"What you mean dangerous?" Kagome asked.

"Just stay away from him." Sango said.

"You gotta promise me that okay?" Sango said to Kagome grabbing her shoulders.

"Yeah.. sure.." Kagome said wondering off as she saw the boy she was just talking about walking pass the school gates. Kagome wonder if he either felt someone staring at him or he heard them talk about him because whatever Kagome did that sliver headed teen turned and looked at her. Kagome looked back as if in a trace he glared at her coldly and walked pass her bumping into her shoulders rudely.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled shaking her.

"What did i just tell you!" Sango said, Kagome snapped outta the trace and stared a Sango confused.

"What?" Kagome said, Sango sighed as the bell rang.

"Never mind lets just go to homeroom." Sango said dragged a confused Kagome behind her.

----Homeroom---

Kagome sighed and put her stuff on her desk sitting down, the warning bell didn't ring yet she was just **Very! **early Sango left her to go chase Miroku for touching her ass **again!, **Kagome yawned and stretched school started to damn early for her opinion. Kagome looked around the class room it was regular sized classroom and since she was the first person in it was empty, Kagome looked at the door when she heard footsteps.

_'Damn'_ Kagome thought and shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she saw the mystery boy walk in , Kagome sat in the same seat she sat in yesterday forgetting that the mysterious sliver head teen sat there yesterday**. **Kagome fidgeted a bit when he sat in the seat next to her next to the window, it was an awkward silence for Kagome especially since no one had came in yet. Finally Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen i know you hate me but we'll get an F on our project if we don't at least talk to each other." Kagome said, as the silver head teen grabbed something outta his bag and layed a pieces of paper on his desk never looking or talking to her, Kagome felt anger rise in her and few kids started coming in.

"You could at least say something instead of be a cry baby about it." Kagome said glaring at this big poopy head jerk! Sesshomaru layed his arm on his desk ignoring Kagome and staring at the window.

"Arg! your hopeless!" Kagome said giving up more kids started showing up and staring at the two.

"Maybe if you stopped talking and crying like a baby to finally get me to talk, you'd learn that i was pointing at the paper that had my name on it in big letters." Sesshomaru said then turned a little and glare at Kagome.

"Dumb ass." He finished and turned back to stare out the window. Kagome's face turned red in embarrassment as some kids started snickering and whispering, Kagome looked at the paper on his desk.

** SESSHOMARU**

He was telling the truth when he said it was in big letters Kagome was a so embarrassed she didn't notice that, she stared at her desk trying to avoid looking at anyone knowing they'd laugh and point finally the warning bell rang and Sango finally came in looking as pissed of as ever.

"Damn pervert." She whispered as she sat next to Kagome breathing heavily, she turned and looked at Kagome quickly seeing something was wrong.

"I warned you." Sango said sighing almost like she knew what happened, Kagome looked up at Sango face still red.

'I didn't know' She mouthed out afraid to talk, Sango patted her shoulder as the homeroom teacher came in.

"Good morning everyone!" He said cheerfully putting his stuff on his desk as some kids grunted telling him they heard him.

_'Damn.. how could I have been that stupid and not see he was pointing. Maybe because i didn't wanna look anywhere else other then his face, oh when he turned to glare at me the sun's light shined on his face in the most beautiful way'_ Kagome thought laying her head on the desk, then turned to catch a peek of Sesshomaru.

_'What the hell am i saying.. this guys a jerk! embarrassing me in front of so many people like i was a piece of trash!'_ Kagome thought angrily glaring at Sesshomaru. who continued to stare outside emotionless, Kagome sighed and wondered what was going threw that head of his.

-----Last period---

Kagome sighed school passed by so fast today, not that she was complaining it was almost time for the bell to ring and Kagome just wanted to get the hell outta there sitting to close to Sesshomaru made her feel uncomfortable.

"Well then class don't forget to bring back the homework!" The teacher yelled as the bell rang and everyone started jumping outta their seats to leave the hell hole called school.

"Ahh wait Kagome and Sesshomaru!" The teacher said as the two were getting ready to go out the door.

"I need you two to help clean my room up and copy some papers i need to do something, and i wouldn't be able to get anything done by tomorrow." The teacher said, Kagome froze and turned to stare at the teacher and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Ah thank you guys so much I'll be back soon what you need to do is written on that piece of paper on my desk bye!" He said and ran passed Sesshomaru and Kagome as if they were nothing.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked to the teachers desk to read the pink paper.

'_He planed this'_ Sesshomaru thought bitterly Kagome walk next to Sesshomaru to stare at the paper in his his hand.

"I'll straighten the desk." Kagome said walking over the some desk and fixing them, Sesshomaru put the pink paper back down on the desk and went a cabinet to get one piece of paper and went outta the room.

------10 mintues later-

Kagome stood up and wiped her forehead straitening desks was harder then it looked these desk weighted like 100 pounds! or something like that.

Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru who put a stack of papers on the teacher's desk.

"What's next on the list?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru grabbed the pink paper and threw it at her feet.

_'Why bother talking to him.'_ Kagome said picking up the paper off the floor.

"Organize papers." Kagome read out loud, Sesshomaru got up and dusted himself off and went to the teacher desk that was filled with papers everywhere.

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru. _'I can't believe I'm here helping a teacher with a guy that just embarrassed me this morning.' _Kagome thought.

"Human i suppose you stop acting childish and glaring at my back, its won't change the fact that i embarrassed you this morning." He started.

"In fact you embarrassed yourself by challenging me." Sesshomaru said coldly, Kagome stared at him as he fixed the papers. He told her off again! that jackass!

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that! What your problem anyway what did i do to you!" Kagome yelled.

"Human i suppose you hold your tongue and stop yelling like an animal, as you see we're not at the zoo." Sesshomaru said boredom in his voice.

"You bastard!" Kagome yelled angrily, before she was suddenly slammed at the back of the room wall with Sesshomaru's hands around her neck.

"I told you to hold your tongue." Sesshomaru said in a dangerous tone, Kagome froze with fear but luckily for Kagome the teacher appeared outta no where.

"Ahh i see you two are getting along nicely." The teacher said walking to his desk and getting a sandwich out taking a bit outta it.

"You guys did such a nice job." The teacher said looking around the room, Sesshomaru dropped Kagome and walked outta the room. Kagome breathed quickly rubbing her neck.

"Curiosity killed the cat." The teacher said as he took another bite of his sandwich and put his feet on the desk. Kagome eye's widen in fear as Sango's words rang threw her head.

"He's a very dangerous person." and

"Just stay away from him." Kagome breathing accelerated.

_'What did he do to make him so dangerous'_ Kagome thought in fear.

* * *

Ahh second chapter and boy am i tired.


End file.
